The present application is directed to an on demand dispenser for sterile bandages and, in particular, to such a dispenser that dispenses bandages from a rotating magazine.
Many medical facilities utilize a large number of bandages for covering minor punctures or wounds. For example, nurses stations that give shots, especially flu shots during the start of flu season, or the like must obtain, prepare and apply a bandage over each syringe puncture. Likewise, stations that take blood for various tests and the like must cover the resulting puncture with a bandage. Often such bandages must be applied in rapid succession. Furthermore, the doctor, nurse or technician performing the medical procedure may have their hands at least partly occupied with vials or syringes and it is inconvenient to unwrap a conventional bandage from its sterile packaging and then apply it to the patient.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a dispensing apparatus that quickly and easily provides a sterile bandage that is free of wrapping on a rigid or semi rigid backing from which the bandage can be easily and quickly removed and applied to a patient, even using a single hand.